A TALE OF TWO
by Haphne Stark Potter
Summary: TWOHarry is abandoned by his friends, Jon is killed by his own men. Voldemort gets the Elder Wand, Jon is kicked out his world. This my take on HP/GOT/ASOIAF XOVER. Where Jon comes to the Potter verse and Harry goes to Westeros. No SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A TALE OF TWO**

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._

-ATOT-

**HARRY**

"_We thought you knew what you were doing. We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a plan."_

The words were still ringing in Harry's hears an hour after he had been left alone. The rain on the roof seemed to be jubilating from Harry's pain as it just kept increasing in intensity. The previous moment of excitement had disappeared so fast Harry couldn't even remember how he had felt after they had eavesdropped on Dean's group.

He was alone.

Ron had abandoned him before, during fourth-year but Harry had not needed him then, not as much as he needed him at this moment. Perhaps it was because he had Hermione then, only this time he didn't. he was completely and utterly alone. When the bushy haired girl had chased after Ron, Harry had not bothered to follow and had decided to wait in the tent hopping Hermione would come back.

Only she hadn't, whatever happened outside, the girl had for some reason decided to go with the backstabbing bastard.

Harry glanced at the locket in his hand. It was the major cause of all this mess and he wondered if perhaps all this wouldn't have happened. It was only because they went to the ministry for it that Ron got splinched and started getting irritable.

From that point Ron had started complaining about everything that crossed his face and even Hermione who Harry had thought he would be rely on had been having her own second thoughts and now… now he was alone. Just like he has been for the most part of his life.

Deciding to forego wearing the locket for the night, Harry sank into the chair covering himself with Ron's blankets. He listened to the pounding of the rain, the rhythm slowly drowning out the thoughts in his head and he slowly sank into a restless sleep filled with images of the blonde boy who seemed to be occupying Voldemort's mind as much as he occupied Harry's. He dreamt of three brothers who had their own toys, toys Harry felt he should know about, like he used to play with them somehow when he was young.

He saw Ron cutting his throat over and over again but he just didn't seem to die. When that didn't work, the other members of the DA came, all of them carrying hot glowing cursed daggers as they glared at him. Looking at their eyes, Harry recoiled when he caught the slightly glowing blue staring into his very soul. What was more shocking was that they all had identical eyes. All of them shuffled forward as one, like puppets being directed by a cruel puppet master.

The way they moved was slightly familiar and Harry would have staggered if he was capable when he realized where he had seen this kind of movement. Back in the cave near the sea when he had gone with Dumbledore to retrieve the fake locket and they had been attacked by the inferi that Voldemort had left to protect his horcrux. Only the inferi didn't have identical blue eyes and didn't weld daggers trying to stab him to death.

Undead Ron shuffled forward and planted a dagger in Harry's midsection.

_For the watch._

Another undead repeated the actions stabbing him. Ginny was followed by Cho who was followed by the Weasley twins, the Patils, Hermione and finally Luna. The blonde had only one arm meat was missing in numerous places all over her body. Harry blinked and Luna's body flickered and turned into a small boy. The boy was not an undead and was covered in heavy clothes, his eyes looking at Harry in a mixture of fear, determination and betrayal.

"Olly?" Harry felt himself mutter before the boy stabbed him.

"For the watch."

As Harry felt the life slip out of him, he felt something cold and wet touch his cheek and blinked blearily at the familiar crimson eyes that he knew belonged to Voldemort.

_Ghost._

_-_ATOT-

**JON**

As he felt the life drain out of him, Jon had a number of things he was clinging onto, knowledge that he knew even with all his failures that he had done the right thing.

Killing Mance Rayder when he was being consumed by Stannis's flames was one. While he had gotten the ire of the Red Witch and her followers, the honor his father had instilled in him would never allow the man to suffer such just for losing a battle.

Going to Hardhone while it ended with a living nightmare had allowed other people not Free-folk to see for themselves that the threat beyond the wall was very much real. He knew that even in his death, there would be those that could help the world to prepare for the White Walkers.

Letting the free-folk through the wall was the other of his most sure of moves. He had known that it would cone with its own complications buy never at one point did he ever imagine that it would lead to his death. By his own men nonetheless.

_You know nothing, Jon Snow._

As his vision started to darken, Jon allowed himself a smile. Maybe dying wouldn't be too bad after all. He will be seeing Ygritte, his father, Robb and hopefully his mother if she were dead as it was the only reason he could think of for the man not wishing to talk about her.

Just when he felt that he was finally crossing over, he felt something cold and wet brush on his cheek, a movement he was very familiar with.

_Ghost_

He would have panicked if he had the strength for it. However, all he felt was a strange comforting cold spread through his body not unlike the feeling he had gotten as he stared the Night King in the eye at Hardhorne. Unlike with the Night King though, this was not scary as if all the warmth had been sucked from the world, this time it felt like all feelings had been sucked from his body.

The pain from his stab wounds disappeared and he felt like something had taken over his body. He wondered if he was dead and had been transformed into a wight but he knew that was impossible as the Night King was unable to create wights this side of the wall.

The controlling feeling made him stand up, the blood from his wounds having frozen as well as the wound openings. He unsteadly got on his feet and started wobbling and trudging his way after his most trusted companion. Without even hearing his own heartbeat, Jon's body ungracefully followed Ghost as the huge direwolf stopped every now and then to make sure he was still following.

On more than one occasion, he found himself with his face firmly planted in the snow only to slowly pull himself back to his feet and continue his trek after Ghost. Jon had no idea how Mich he walked as he wasn't even sure he was walking at all but at some point he realised that they were now beyond the wall. He had no idea how or when they had crossed but he could see the familiar trees of the Haunted Forest as they treked towards a weirwood tree.

It took him a moment to realise that this was not the weirwood tree where he had taken his vows from and and that Wall was no where in sight. He also saw that it was no longer as cold as it had been and the snow on the ground was lighter that it had any tight to be this far beyond the wall or wherever he was.

Ghost was waiting for him and just as he reached the trunk of the great white tree, whatever had been controlling him suddenly left him and he collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

-ATOT-

**HARRY**

Two days.

It had been two days since his friends had abandoned him and Harry was finally realising that they were not coming back. He had waited day and night, hoping that maybe it had been a mistake, he had waited at the edge of Hermione's wards waitig to make sure that they didn't leave just because they couldn't find him again.

But now, he couldn't wait anymore. A number of Death Eaters had nearly stumbled on him and it was no longer safe for him to stay here any longer. It was time for him to face this as it had always meant to be.

Alone; as there had been no where it was mentioned that he would have his two friends to help him vanquish the Dark Lord.

Harry packed the last of his possessions into the beaded bag with a cold pit in his stomach knowing that the moment he left this place, then the two will never find him again thanks to the protective enchantments that they had been using to protect themselves.

He had risked himself long enough waiting for the last two days and he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. Slinging the bag onto his back, Harry held back tears as he looked at the clearing they had made camp to make sure there was no evidence of his having been here and he covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak an disapparated on the spot.

He appeared on a windswept hillside and without removing the cloa, he walked in a circle casting the enchantments that Hermione usually placed in the areas they camped. He did not stop until he felt the protective spells in place and that was then he pulled of the Cloak.

With a gesture of his wand, the bag was unpacked and the tent erected itself. It was a spell that he had learned in the last two days as he waited in vain for his friends to come back. He had been looking for one to help him pack in case he needed to get out an area very fast when he came across the packing and unpacking spells. Hoping to distract himself, he had been trying to learn these two particular spells for the last two days and he was now very good at them.

Harry was glad that he always had the aptitude with the practical part of magic than the theory. So he could easily pick up on a spell even without truly mastering the theory behind it like Hermione does. It also helped that he had ridiculous levels of magic compared to his two friends, something that he knew didn't help his relationship with Ron.

Sitting in the sofa, Harry tried to think of any likely place where Dumbledore could have left the Sword if Gryffindor as if the former headmaster in the painting was to be believed, then it was the only thing that could destroy the horcrux.

Well that or going to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve the basilisk fang he had used to destroy the diary. With Snape as headmaster and DEs teaching at the school, that was one task he wasn't ready to consider yet. That didn't mean that it was out of the possibility given that he was still pretty convinced that there was a horcrux at Hogwarts and if there was any place that Tom was arrogant enough to think that it was there only for him then it was the Chamber of Secrets.

Putting that aside for now though knowing that he will be revisiting that thought soon enough, Harry tried thinking of other places where Dumbledore could have placed the legendary sword but hours later, he was still coming up empty.

He cursed Dumbledore for having never considered giving him a clue or anything that could have led him to the sword or even a hint of where he could find any of the other horcruxes. He placed the snitch and the little story book that the old man had left him and Hermione on the floor outside the tent and cast all the revealing charms he knew. He even pulled out some of Hermione's textbooks and looked up any new ones but none of the two transformed into the poisoned blade he was hopping for.

However frustrating as it was, he at least learnt a couple of new revealing charms, some of which he had never seen being used. When you live with the Dursleys all your life, you learn to see the brighter side of things no matter how dim it compares to the darkness.

He also learned of the strange stone inside the snitch he had been given. He wasn't sure of its significance but what he had found when he held it was that it had the same aura with his invisibility cloak and the two for some reason seemed to be calling to each other if he held them at the same time even of it felt like there was a missing piece in whatever puzzle they represented.

When he felt he had exhausted whatever his mind could have come up with and disregarded them, Harry finally admitted that this situation was hopeless. Ron had been right, Harry knew nothing, Dumbledore had made sure of that.

He was hopeless against Voldemort and wouldn't stand a chance against the man. Dumbledore had barely managed to keep up at the ministry and Harry had seen how hopeless he was in the face of that much power. If the prophecy had any truth, then Harry was capable of matching Voldemort, atleast he hoped so.

However, power without the knowledge to use it was useless. Perhaps it was time he remedied that with the help of Hermione's mini-library as much as possible such that atleast when he came face to face with his parents' murderer he would at least stand a chance. And so he dedicated his time to reading up as many offensive and defensive spells as possible and when he felt daring enough, he would venture into remote places and try out any spells he had learnt, something he would never have considered if his friends had been around.

In order to be discreet, he moved under the cloak whenever he left the protection of the enchantments around his camp. He also learned a variety of silencing spells as being invisible when loud didn't exactly serve the purpose of being discreet in the first place. This also meant that he had to learn to cast magic silently, something that surprisingly came easier than he had been expecting.

He believed it was because of his tendancy to perform better under pressure and currently his life was ruled by pressure during both his waking and sleeping hours.

Harry continued moving from one place to another even as the temperature continued dropping. He didn't dare to stay in one place for long and as the weather continued to drop, the snow increased in quantity. At one point he woke up with the tent half buried in the snow and he was glad he was living in a wizard tent as he shuddered to think how he would have fared had he been living in a mudane tent which didn't regulate the temperature inside the tent.

Thanks to his invisibility cloak, Harry had no trouble finding food and thanks to his cooking skills and the spells he was learning, he managed to have decent meals as his spell work improved and he managed to have well cooked food.

He had seen Christmas trees in people's sitting rooms under the cloak as he patrolled an area he had just arrived in. He at some point stayed long enough to watch a family of five as they prepared for Christmas. This brought up feelings of loss and nostalgia as he remembered the ones he had spent at Hogwarts and those he could have spent with his parents had they lived on that fateful October night.

Maybe Sirius would have been invited as it was hard for Harry to imagine him with a family if his own. Harry pictured the family he should have had, his brother and maybe sisters, Sirius and Remus as they sat in the sitting room enjoying one of the greatest seasons throughout the whole year.

A loud scream jerked him out of his thoughts and with in a blink of an eye, he had his wand in his hand only yo find that it was unnecessary. While in his despair and pain, he had unconsciously let the grip on his cloak and it was currently on his shoulders which made it look like a head was floating outside the window.

The young girl had seen his head and screamed which had alerted him.

Giving the scared family an apologetic smile, Harry covered himself and apparated back to the camp. He reached and sank into the chair, his mind spinning as he considered the next destination he had in mind. He had been thinking of going there for sometime but Hermione always had a convincing argument against it.

Without her, Harry had to come up with the reasons against going to Godric's Hollow and he was coming up with that many. The thought of visiting his parents' resting place was so dominant that he realised that he was even trying much. With his mind set, Harry gestured with his wand and most of the things packed themselves into the beaded bag. Everything that travelled in the bag flew there and arranged itself very well.

Everything except Hermione's book that was left to her by Dumbledore. Harry curious about what the oldan had left his friend had been reading some of the stories in the book during his free time and while some of them were interesting, he couldn't imagine why the bloody hell Dumbledore had been thinking exactly when he left them the book.

The Snitch or rather the stone within the snitch he could understand as he knew it was somehow connected to his Cloak. The others though he could only guess and as Ron had gone with his then he couldn't try to have a look at it like he had with the snitch.

Given that it was still morning and he had planned to go to Godric's Hollow at least in the afternoon, Harry opened the story book to the next story and started reading the story that had Grindelwald's mark according to what Krum had told him when he asked about the symbol Luna's father had been wearing in his robes.

Looking at this particular symbol, he saw that someone had drawn it as it looked different from the rest of the small pictures that preceded the other stories. Maybe it had been Dumbledore himself who had drawn it? But that didn't make any sense as why would Dumbledore draw the symbol of his nemesis in a book.

Pushing thoughts of Dumbledore out of his mind, Harry started reading the tale of the three brothers who apparently met the entity Death, one upped him and had him make them gifts when they were to part ways. One getting a resurrection stone that was capable of calling on people from the dead, the other a very powerful unbeatable wand called the Death stick and the other an invisibility cloak so powerful that even Death couldn't find him if he covered himself with it.

According to the story the elder brother with the wand was killed a short time later in his sleep while the second killed himself in despiar as he couldn't bring back the love of his life. The youngest brother lived life to the fullest and then greeted Death like an old friend.

Harry wasn't to think of the story so he opened the next page and continued to the next story. He flipped through the pages to see if any of the other stories had hand drawn pictures at the start but none remembered the one at the start of that tale.

Was it a coincidence that this particular story seemed to stand out from all the others. Was it that Dumbledore had wanted them to find this particular story and had marked it with his enemy's symbol.

Now that he thought about it, he knew the ministry had picked them apart before delivering it to Hermione. No one would think of concentrating on story marked by a well known Dark Lord. However, to Harry who just happens to have his own Dark Lord it would be a clue since it is something that he has in common with the deceased headmaster.

It would be something that Dumbledore would do to throw off others while hopping that Harry would notice it. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Harry's part seeing things where they did not exist.

With this thought, Harry closed the book and stood up. He decided that now was not the time to try picking Dumbledore's mind and he therefore started preparing for his trip. First, he procured a couple of hairs from a muggle that he would be putting in the polyjuice. He couldn't risk having his face being seen in a place where Voldemort was probably watching as he expected him to show up.

Harry packed the tent and put it in the beaded bag which he shrunk down further and put it in his inner coat of his jacket. He covered himself with the invisibility cloak and apparated concentrating on Godric's Hollow.

He immediately knew something was wrong. It felt like he wasn't in comtrol, like something was directing him to a different destination. He knew they were not anti-apparation wards as then nothing would have happened but rather a misdirection.

The moment the familiar sensation of apparition ceased, Harry stood stock still where he had arrived, the invisibility cloak still covering him while his wand was held tightly in his right hand.

He looked to be in a clearing that had a huge white tree, with red leaves and standing at the base of the tree was a giant wolf that probably came up to Harry's chest that was staring right at him despite his being covered by the cloak.

He stared into red eyes. Familiar red eyes that he clearly remembered seeing in his dream. The dream that he had the very day that his friends had abandoned him and just like that time, the name came to him unbidden.

"Ghost?"

-ATOT-

AN: Hello everyone, welcome to my very first story here on fan fiction. I have tried my take on Harry Potter/ ASOIF/GOT crossover.

I know my canon so please if you see any deviations than you must know that they are intentional. Many characters will appear OC so just go with the flow as I will simply ignore when you tell me Harry is OC or Jon is OC.

I am not a professional author and I usually have trouble with my character building so I will appriciate any constructive criticism. If you don't find the story interesting, you are free to read other stories as there are thousands out there.

Well that is enough for now, I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A TALE OF TWO**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._

-**ATOT**

**JON**

He was running faster than he had ever ran before. The faces of the old winter Kings and dead Starks flew past as he passed their statues without a second glance.

Had he looked back, Jon would have seen that each statue he passed sprung to life and started shuffling after him, cold blue eyes boring into his back.

_You don't belong here, Snow._

Then again, he didn't need to try as that is exactly what had been happening the moment he sought refuge in Winterfell's crypts. The North had been swarmed by wights and Walkers who had been led through the wall by Jon's former brothers.

Jon was currently near the most recent of Starks. Rickard and Brandon Stark were standing in front of him blocking his path. Jon easily ducked between their clumsy attempts and nearly ran into Lyanna. It took him a moment to realize that the only Stark woman in the crypts was actually not a Wight like the others and was actually trying to protect him.

"You don't belong here." A Wight shrieked behind him and Jon spun around to stare at Catelyn Stark, her face still intact but her neck had a large gash and the rest of her body was falling apart. She thrust her bony hands and gripped his throat and started squeezing the life out of him.

Lyanna Stark grabbed and stabbed the Wight with a dragonglass dagger and she collapsed into a pile of bones. The beautiful woman turned and gave Jon an affectionate smile and spoke words Jon couldn't hear before she turned and started fighting the other wights with a ferocity that reminded him of Arya.

Jon made to help his only aunt but he froze in his step when he felt a dagger in his back. Slowly, he turned and looked into the smirking face of Alliser Thorne. Jon felt the familiar feeling he was starting to realize was dying engulf him before it suddenly disappeared and his eyes snapped open with a gasp.

He tried to sit up and hissed at the sting in his chest. Another more gentle attempt allowed him to push off the heavy covers covering him up to the neck but he was still too weak to get up.

Jon laid back and looked at his chest which was covered by white strange clothing that couldn't allow him to see beneath but if the sting he was still feeling was real then whatever had happened was not a nightmare. He had gone to Hardhome, he had fought a White Walker, he had brought the Free-folk back and was murdered by his men.

He had died. That he had no doubt about; it was as if he had been branded and he would know it. Then he had come back, his body being controlled by something else that made him go beyond the wall without passing through the gate while following Ghost.

That was all he remembered and now he was lying in some odd room that was too warm to be beyond the wall. Not even the cave he had stayed in with Ygritte had been this warm. The bed was more comfortable than he remembered, everything around the room looked odd.

Before he got time to study his surroundings, the entrance opened and Ghost bounded into the room and Jon couldn't suppress a smile at the sight of his trusted companion.

"Ghost?" Jon heard an unfamiliar voice call out before a curtain was pulled and a young man appeared. "Oh, I see you are awake."

The young man had a mess of hair and odd things sitting on his nose that covered his eyes. Jon could see the green eyes behind what appeared to be glasses in the odd things the man had on his face.

He didn't seem to be older than Jon but he was obviously taller than him. Jon wasn't the tallest fellow, something that annoyed him a lot. The young man was wearing some odd clothes that Jon had never seen anywhere, then again it s not like he had ever travelled from the North. The man cleared his throat loudly pulling Jon from his observation.

"Er... How are you feeling?"

"I believe I with live." Jon answered. "Where am I?"

"Actually I was hoping you would tell me." The young man said as he walked into the small room.

"Why would you need me to tell you?" Jon asked in confusion. "I was unconscious."

"Yeah, but you were the first to get here as I found you with Ghost over there under the tree."

"You know Ghost?" Jon asked in confusion. From what he knew, only the Starks and members of the Watch knew Ghost and maybe some of the Free-folk and the young man in front of him looked nothing like anyone in that category.

"Yeah, though I shouldn't, given that I met him for the first time two days ago." The man who had yet to introduce himself said. "Scared the crap out me, that one."

While he didn't understand the rest of the young man's statement, something caught his attention.

"You heard of him before, then?" Jon asked.

"No, I dreamt about him." The young man shrugged.

Dreamt? Like a Wolf dream?

What s that? the young man inquired. Never heard of the that.

It s a dream that I have but I experience things from Ghost s perspective.

The young man was quiet and Jon wondered if he was going to call him crazy but he then shook his head.

Then it wasn t a wolf dream .

The man said. It was a bit similar but I think I was watching things from your perspective.

What do you mean?

I dreamt that I was being killed by my friends. Jon paled as his jaw dropped. When I found you, you just happened to have wounds in the exact places where I was stabbed.

But but how is that possible?

No idea. The young man shrugged. So . what s your name?

Jon Snow. Jon said and cocked an eyebrow when he didn t see any sign of recognition at his bastard s name. And you are?

The young man raised an eyebrow like he had been expecting Jon to recognise him.

Harry. Harry Potter. He stated and waited. Uhm, I take it you have never heard of me?

No, I am I supposed to?

I guess not. Harry replied. Well, with the magical sword and the clearly magical wolf, I imagined that you were a wizard. And now I feel stupid.

Jon felt his lips twitching at the abashed look on Harry s face.

Do wizards move around with things like that?

Well not exactly but with the sword and the wolf_

Direwolf.

What?

Ghost is a Direwolf.

Oh, ok. Harry replied glancing at Ghost. Direwolves are believed to be extinct.

No, they just live beyond-the-wall. Jon answered even if he never saw one when he was living with the Free-folk. But south of the Wall all my siblings had one.

What wall?

The Wall, in the North. Jon told him and didn t see any sign of recognition. The great Wall of ice that protects the realm from the threats in the far North?

Never heard of one. Harry told him. The only wall I know that could be referred to as The Wall is the one in China and it s most definitely not made of ice.

But how could you not have heard of the wall. Jon asked in disbelief, was the man toying with him. Where do you come from?

Er I think the question is, where are _you_ from? Harry said peering at him. We are currently in England, near a small village called Godric s Hollow.

I can t say I ve heard of it. Jon answered. I came from the Wall, but before that I used to stay at Winterfell.

Never heard of it.

Kings Landing, Westeros, Essoss, Valyria?

Nope. Harry shook his head and asked his own. Uhm, Scotland, London, Wales, New York, California, Dubai?

Something very wrong is going on here. Jon s stomach growled loudly. And I think I haven t eaten in three days.

Harry laughed and disappeared out of the room again. When he came back and Jon had eaten his fill, the two sat down and started working on something. Harry was of the opinion that Jon had somehow walked from what he was calling an alternate universe and magically ended up in this one.

He had ended up in this new world that had wizards who did magic and unlike the Red Priest, Harry and the rest of the other wizards didn t seem to need to burn people to get their powers.

Jon had a hard a time wrapping his head around all the information he was getting and by the time he finished filling in Harry about Westeros, it was already late so they just went to sleep after but not before Harry used the only healing spell he knew on Jon s wounds.

He had given him a vial of what he called a blood replenishing potion which just happens to do just that. As sleep engulfed him, Jon wasn't exactly sure what he thought of the young man Harry Potter, but he knew he was lucky for having met him.

-ATOT-

**HARRY**

Harry pulled his coat tighter to shield himself from the cold winds on New Years Eve. It had been a week since he had been diverted to the clearing of the Heart tree where he met Jon Snow. They had taken that time to share their stories with one another and the former Brother of the Night's Watch swore to help him in every way possible.

Apparently, his honor wouldn't allow him to abandon him after he had put his life on hold just to help him recover from his wounds. He had shared with him about his initial plan of going to visit his parents and Jon had insisted that he would follow despite how dangerous it could be.

"I am fully recovered, thanks to you." Jon had stated with a stern look that had absolutely no effect on Harry. "I may not be able to cast magic but I can swing a sword, so I will follow you and help in anyway I can."

A disillusioned Ghost trotted as quiet as ever next to him. And Harry, now looking like Jon thanks to the small flask of polyjuice on his hip was strolling through the small town of Godric's Hollow without any fear of being recognized.

He passed by what he recognized as the home where he was born. He could almost feel it calling to him and his feet unconsciously took him towards it. He saw the obelisk that had names and well wishes.

As Harry and his invisible companions had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. Snow lay upon all their heads, like fluffy white caps.

Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parents' faces. He had never imagined that there would be a statue. . . . How strange it was to see himself represented in stone, a happy baby without a scar on his forehead. . . .

"C'mon," said Harry, when he had looked his fill, and they turned again toward the church. As they crossed the road, he glanced over his shoulder; the statue had turned back into the war memorial. The singing grew louder as they approached the church.

It made Harry's throat constrict, it reminded him so forcefully of Hogwarts, of Peeves bellowing rude versions of carols from inside suits of armor, of the Great Hall's twelve Christmas trees, of Dumbledore wearing a bonnet he had won in a cracker, of Ron in a hand-knitted Weasley sweater.

Harry shook himself out his memories and headed towards the gate that led to the graveyard. He held the gate casually and his invisible new friends shuffled past him into the graveyard proper. He entered the graveyard and walked around seeing some familiar names.

Some names like Abbot and even Dumbledore which gave him pause with the fact the Dumbledore never even a moment thought of bringing him here to visit their family.

Ghost's disillusioned nose bumped into Harry's knee and Harry followed the direwolf to a grave stone that had the same sign as the one in the book at the start of the story of the three brothers.

He shivered slightly as he traced the symbol with his gloved hands. He knew something else was going on here as he couldn't imagine how Ghost would have known that he would be interested in that particular Symbol. He remembered the dream he had about the brothers with their three toys and his mind flashed to the invisibility cloak and the stone in the snitch.

From what he was beginning to understand about Dumbledore, Harry wouldn't be surprised that the man believed in the story and had hoped that Harry would come into possession of these three items, whatever they stood for.

Maybe Dumbledore was telling him that Ignotious had something to do with the story. Harry made a mental note to research the name Peverell and how it was related to the the three items.

Harry continued searching until he came across his parents. He didn't want to bring attention to himself so he stared at them for a short moment, conjured a banquet of flowers and placed them marble tomb.

"Someone is watching you." Jon whispered behind Harry and he stiffened, gripping his wand tightly.

"Where?"

"I can't see them but Ghost can sense them." Jon replied and Harry knew the former Lord Commander was probably gripping Longclaw as tightly as Harry was holding his wand.

Harry felt the thing within the locket around his neck stir as well as a light prickling from his scar. _That _was not a good sign as far as Harry was concerned. Harry hadn't had a vision from Voldemort ever since he went to that clearing and his prickling right now only meant trouble.

Harry turned as casually as possible and started walking towards the gate. He felt Ghost press into his side and felt comforted knowing that whatever was coming he will not be facing it alone.

The group of three were almost at the gate before Harry felt Ghost vibrating from his side in a silent growl. Harry stopped abruptly just as Jon hissed at him.

"The potion, its wearing off."

Harry didn't bother trying to take more of the potion as a figure stepped out of the shadows. The locked heated up and Harry's scar exploded in pain as he felt Voldemort's happiness though he knew that whoever was blocking their way was not Voldemort.

_"Kill him."_

Harry gave up trying to be subtle and whipped out his wand even as the transformation completed.

_Reducto_

Harry incanted in his head and the spell erupted from his wand with such force that it pushed him a step back. The figure barely managed to get out of the way and the spell slammed into the gate sending the pieces flying. Harry summoned the pieces towards him and with another gesture sent them flying back at the figure that dodged them with inhumane fluidity.

As if reading Harry's mind, the figure seemed to shrug off its body before a large snake erupted from where its neck had been and lunged at Harry only to be met by the jaws of the direwolf.

Nagini, as Harry recognized the snake was as slippery as any snake and managed to shake off Ghost. This gave Harry the opening to cast without the risk of hitting his new friend.

_Diffindo. Confringo._

The cutting spell opened a large gash on its side but it barely affected it as it easily dodged the blasting curse and picked its way towards Harry even as black blood oozed from the wound. Harry cast spell after spell but it easily dodged them and soon was in front of him.

It lunged at him and would have latched at his neck only for Jon to barrel into him sending him flying Head first into a gravestone. Harry shook away the stars in his eyes and watched almost in slow motion as Nagini latched onto Jon's arm. Jon grunted in pain but before Harry could react, Ghost was there and had his massive jaws around the snake's neck.

Nagini shrieked in pain and let go of Jon as it made to coil itself around the direwolf that was intent on biting off its head. Harry staggered to his feet, his wand pointing at the fighting beasts. The moment Nagini raised its lower half, an exploding curse slammed into it sending it flying while while pieces of flesh flew everywhere.

With in a blink of an eye, Jon was standing over the other half with the head and Longclaw cleanly sliced it off. The moment the head was severed, Harry felt his scar burst open just as black cloud came out the dead snake's mouth. He bleary saw that it had a voice that looked like Voldemort as hr cried out in pain before it dissipated in an explosion of magic.

For the second time, Harry's head was slammed on a head stone and he had to fight against the blackness trying to engulf him knowing he had to get away from here. Nagini had bitten Jon, Harry was bleeding on the head and he knew Voldemort would be getting here any second.

He forced himself back to his feet and limped towards Jon who was twitching on the ground with Ghost standing on guard over him. Thankfully he was still conscious.

"Hold on Jon." Harry said as he gripped his coat as well as Ghost's fur in preparation.

He could almost feel Voldemort approach and looked around the destroyed graveyard one last time before he twisted on the spot and apparated back to their sanctuary. Before the darkness and the squeezing sensation of apparation engulfed him, Harry glimpsed two people running towards him shouting his name but it was already too late.

He appeared in the tent with an unusually loud crack and sprung into action even as the darkness threatened to engulf him. He thrust his hand forward and the beaded bag flew into his hand. He put his hand inside and the small tin containing the Bezoar flew into his palm and shoved one of the magical stones in Jon's mouth who swallowed it almost immediately.

The twitching stopped with in a few seconds just as Jon lost consciousness. Harry made sure that he was sleeping peacefully and forced himself to hoover Jon to the bed and a second later, he collapsed.

-ATOT-

AN: Like I said earlier, I know my canon so anything that diverges is intentional on my part. I also told you that the characters will be OC.

Those of you who want in depth explanations and a very realistic story then it is time you looked for another.

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A TALE OF TWO**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners_

_-_ATOT-

**JON**

"Are you sure about this."

"Yes. Maybe. I think?" Harry answered, sounding unsure by the second. "Well, it either works or it doesn't so no harm will be done."

"I am not sure about this Harry."

"Oh, where is your sense of adventure, Snow?" Harry argued rolling his eyes.

"Your idea of adventure hasn't been very adventurous since we met." Jon commented rising an eyebrow.

It had been about a week since the incident at Godric's Hollow. Jon had felt pretty inadequate watching Harry single handedly take on the biggest snake he is likely to ever see. The mere amount of damage he was inflicting on the graveyard was unimaginable and all Jon had been able was to stand and watch.

And then things had happened so fast that he could barely remember. At one point he was standing there stupidly watching and the next he was pushing Harry out of the way. He had then felt like his veins were on fire as the snake sank its jaws in his arm.

Ghost had had come to rescue him, only for Harry to stagger back to his feet, his head bleeding and had made half the snake explode with a simple gesture of his wand. Jon had followed the snake's movement and could see the other half was preparing to attack again completely disregarding the fact that half was missing.

He had forced his body despite the pain in his veins and drawn Longclaw. With one swift move, he had sliced off its head only to witness one of the most scary sights he was ever going to witness. Right up there with what had happened at Hardhome.

He had woken up two days later only to find out that he had lost Harry's invisibility cloak. The only link he had to his parents. Not even Harry's forced cheerfulness when he realised that the snake had been one of the six Horcruxes he was looking could take away the guilt he was feeling.

Jon hated himself as he knew just how much Harry loved the cloak. That was without considering the fact that it could be one piece of a very important puzzle that was yo help Harry in defeating his parents' murderer.

"Just how exactly did you convince that this was a good idea?" Jon asked as he pered at the wizard.

"You know the more we waste time the stronger Voldemort could be getting?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and Jon shook his head at the wizard's poor attempt at a Dumbledore as he liked calling it.

"Last time could have been a fluke."

"I am very sure it wasn't." Harry argued with a sigh. "From what you told me, valaryan steel is forged by dragon fire mixed with dragonglass_"

"It was just a guess." Jon argued but Jarry simply waved him off.

"The sword is magical, and it was brought with you to destroy Horcruxes." Harry told him with a huff. "Why else do you think you were brought here?"

"No one brought me here."

"So you say. It could have been the three-eyed-crow for all you know."

They had had this conversation so many times that Jon wasn't in the mood to try it again.

"Let's just get this over with." Jon sighed and Harry grinned at him as he drew his wand placed the locket on the ground.

"Remember, it will not go quietly." Harry said and Jon just nodded as he drew his sword. Ghost was lying near the heart tree watching them curiously.

Harry hissed something which made Jon shiver unconsciously but his attention was on the locket. The golden doors of the locket swung wide with a little click. Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome.

"Stab," said Harry, holding the locket steady on the rock.

Jon raised the sword in his shaking hands: The point dangled over the frantically swiveling eyes, and Harry gripped the locket tightly, bracing himself. Jon was already imagining blood pouring from the empty windows. Then a voice hissed from out of the Horcrux.

"_I have seen your heart, and it is mine." _

"Don't listen to it!" Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"

"_I have seen your dreams, Jon Snow, and I have seen your fears. I have seen the coward that you are. A coward with so much bad luck he spreads it as he goes." _A spectral distorted form rose from the locket turning into the image of Lord Stark. _"I am disappointed in you Snow. I should have left you to due with you mother, the bastard that you are. It is because of you that my family has gone through all this. Had I not brought you in my household, my family wouldn't have been on the blink of being lost to history"_

Jon could hear Harry shouting at him to stab the damn thing but he just couldn't get the strength to move.

_"You ruin everything. You ruined the Watch, you ruined the Free-folk, and now you are ruining His war. But that is simply because you are a bastard, it is who you are and_"_

Harry barely managed to jump out of the way before the sword pierced the locked. There was a long drawn out scream that died out after a few seconds. A moment of silence as the very world seemed to hold its breath.

And the Harry started chuckling. The chuckle slow turned into a belly laugh and his laughter reverberated around the clearing. Jon watched tears flow from the young wizard's eyes as he continued.

"Merlin..." Harry gasped between gasps. "It worked! Bloody hell, we have only two left!"

Jon couldn't stop the twitch of his lips in the face of Harry's happiness. Of all reactions he had expected from the young wizard, this was most definitely it.

"I had given up hope." Harry continued. "I thought I had no bloody chance and all it needed was one broody fellow who just can't seem to stay dead."

Jon looked at Harry trying to look offended but just set off Harry's laughter.

"Wait a minute, is that your offended look?" Harry laughed again while Jon merely raised an eyebrow. He couldn't see what was so funny but he let Harry have his moment. He hadn't seen the cheerful version of his caretaker before.

Too soon, the moment was interrupted by the appearance of a bright silver light appearing before Harry. The light slowly took shape and turned into a wolf like creature. It opened its mouth and spoke in a woman's voice.

_"Harry, wherever you are, You-know-who captured Ron and Hermione at Godric's Hollow and they are currently being held at Malfoy Manor."_

Jon watched as Harry's face drained of all color as he sank bonelessly onto the ground.

"Bloody hell." Harry breathed quietly. The jubilant mood completely forgotten.

Harry had told Jon about the betrayal of his friends and how he never wanted to hear anything about them. Jon however knew that Harry wasn't that kind of person. He had told him of a number of stories about their experiences and he could see clearly how much he missed them in his eyes.

"I knew they were there." Harry said. "I thought I saw them but I convinced myself that they had completely abandoned me."

"Harry, none of this is your fault."

"I know." Harry told him. "But they were there, they had come for me and they got captured for it."

"You don't have to blame yourself for this." Jon told him. "From what I've heard, those two are very strong and I am sure they will be fine until we get ready to get them out."

"We?"

"Yes, Harry." Jon told him seriously. "We are in this together, I seem to remember you telling me that I was brought here for a reason."

Harry hissed something and Jon had a feeling that he was swearing in perseltounge.

"Please tell me you just didn't try to make a joke, my Lord." Harry snorted and Jon wished he had never told him of the titles people held in Westeros.

...

Jon watched as Harry destroyed the charmed training dummies with his usual ferocity. He had been getting faster in his casting from what Jon could see though he insisted on pushing himself even more.

His repertoire of spells had increased as well thanks to the scary creature Harry called Dobby. The little creature seemed to have a fanatic loyalty in Harry that put the Red Witch's to her god to shame.

When Harry stopped wallowing in guilt, he had put his mind to use, something he rarely did from what Jon had heard in the golden trio's adventures. He had remembered someone who had a direct connection to the Malfoys and summoned the scary little creature.

Dobby had told Harry that he was capable of going and leaving Malfoy manor but couldn't bring other people not keyed in the wards. Not without getting attention at least. They had found out from the house-elf that Harry's friends were indeed at the manor but the Death Eaters had explicit orders not to touch them.

Apparently the Dark Lord wanted to torture them for Harry's enjoyment when he finally showed up to try and save them. Harry had managed to send a massage to them assure them that he wasn't abandoning them.

The three of then had stayed in contact through the house-elf whoa was more than happy to do anything for the greatest, bestest most wonderful Harry Potter. Just because the elf couldn't bring in other people into the manor, it didn't mean he wasn't able to bring inanimate things.

Hermione had apparently managed to find secure Harry's invisibility Cloak before being taken by Voldemort. Dobby had in fact brought it on the very day he was first called. The scarily bright witch, at least according to Harry as Jon had yet to meet her, had told Harry of the legend of the Peverrel brothers proving to Harry his theory that he was in possession of two powerful artifacts.

Harry hadn't shared his revelation with his friends fearing they wouldn't believe him. Hermione had also managed to trick one of their caretakers, a cruel witch called Bellatrix into unknowingly revealing another location of one of the two remaining Horcruxes.

Jon had managed to convince Harry that with Voldemort's orders not to touch Harry's friends, maybe acquiring the Horcrux before it was moved was better than storming Malfoy Manor to get himself killed.

Now, a moon's turn, or rather a month later, their plan to sneak into Gringotts was ready to be put into motion. Harry had been spending every single day training. Hr believed that his magic was expanding and thanks to the books that Dobby kept bringing, his knowledge on the best ways to use magic had improved greatly.

Jon was currently having a hard time imagining just how powerful this Voldemort person was as seeing Harry move and the amount of damage he could do was just scary. The fact that Harry insisted that he wasn't even half of what Voldemort was capable of made Jon wish to never stand across the evil wizard.

However, he knew that would be impossible. He had made his decision to stand by Harry and that meany he will be there with the young wizard in that final confrontation.

"Earth to, Jon Snow." Harry said pulling him out of his thoughts. "I think I am as ready as I'll ever be. Let's see how good you have become."

Jon's answer was to draw his sword. This had become a daily routine for them as whenever Harry wasn't reading or training with his charmed dummies, he helped Jon to increase his speed and overall reflexes. Since he couldn't cast a single spell, Jon would have to rely on his Sword and training.

So everyday they had a moment where Harry cast certain spells at him as fast as possible for him to dodge and block. They had found out that Longclaw's blade absorbs any magic cast on it. Harry had tried all kinds of spells from blasting to summoning and he had reluctantly tried two of the illegal spells as those two were the most favourite spells used by the Death Eaters, not to mention the top man himself.

An hour later, Jon and Harry forced some food into their stomachs in preparation. Their going to Gringotts was to happen at the same time as the escape for those being kept prisoner. In fact it was the one supposed to give them the chance to escape.

"So what have you decided to do with Ghost?" Jon asked in the silence that followed their meal.

"I am still undecided to be honest." Harry answered as he scratched the direwolf he was leaning on. "On one hand he could be a great help in reducing the numbers of the DEs but on the other hand it would be hard to grab him if things get top doggy for us."

"Doggy?" Jon was still having a hard time coping up with some of the words used here.

"You know, when things go south..."

Well, _that _he could understand. Going south, wherever South could be never meant anything good. His family had more than proven that to him.

"Ghost can always find me." Jon told him confidently because he knew that for a fact.

"And I have absolute faith in the big guy." Harry answeted. "But a giant wolf strolling through London, especially after seeing him fight alongside Harry Potter will attract attention and not necessarily the good kind."

"So what will we do?"

"I guess we shall just have to go with him. His presence could help us greatly as no one knows about him." Harry admitted grudgingly. "I'll cast a disillusionment charm on him but with how fast he moves it will probably be of no use."

Harry was quiet for a moment as he slowly scratched the direwolf beneath him.

"I always knew that people die in war but I don't think I ever imagined that I would actively be thinking of killing another person."

"It is not easy, taking another man's life." Jon answered. "But in any war, people die whether you want it or not and from what you have told me, if anyone deserves to it would be these people."

"Bit what right do we have to decide which one of us deserves to die and which one doesn't?"

"The right to survive." Jon told the younger man. "We will be keep killing to make sure that we survive as well as others who aren't in any position to ensure their survival. While these DEs are killing just because they have the power to do it."

Harry was quiet as he absorbed Jon's words. After a moment, be started talking.

"When I escaped from the wedding, I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. And then Ron and Hermione left me and I nearly lost it. I had half a mind to just leave everything to others and let them handle Tom by themselves." Jon listened as Harry continued. "But I knew I would be living all my life in fear of being found. So I tried learning and preparing with the hope that even without the Horcruxes, I could get a lucky shot and get rid of him for a while like I did when I was a baby."

"And then the two of you showed up and changed everything." Harry looked at Jon. "I am glad I met you Jon Snow and when this is all over, I promise to get you back home. That I swear on my life and magic."

-ATOT-

**HARRY**

The next day, Harry apparated silently into the arrival spot at Diagon Alley. He was covered by the cloak with Jon and a disillusioned Ghost. Harry had cast a tracking charm on the direwolf so he would be able to find him fast. The two slowly made their way into the Alley proper as Harry took in how the war had affected it.

It was quiet, barely time for the shops to open, and there were hardly any shoppers abroad. The crooked, cobbled street was much altered now from the bustling place Harry had visited before his first term at Hogwarts so many years before.

More shops than ever were boarded up, though several new establishments dedicated to the Dark Arts had been created since his last visit. Harry's own face glared down at him from posters plastered over many windows, al ways captioned with the words undesirable number one.

A number of ragged people sat huddled in doorways. He heard them moaning to the few passersby, pleading for gold, insisting that they were really wizards.

"This nothing like it is supposed to look like." Harry mummered to Jon who just nodded in understanding.

The two slowly picked their way towards Gringotts while Jon swallowed the Polyjuice that would turn him into Harry Potter. Harry slipped him the glasses as well as the transfigured stick that looked like his Phoenix feather wand.

Their plan involved Harry Potter being seen in Diagon Alley which would attract the attention of the Death Eaters. With Voldemort out of the country, Bellatrix and other high level DEs would hopefully come to apprehend him giving the prisoners the opening to subdue any of the ones remaining at Malfoy manor.

When they reached the outer gates, Harry disarmed and stunned the two wizards almost simultaneously. Jon, looking like Harry Potter, stepped out of the cloak and deftly caught the two wands. To the others it looked like Harry had disarmed the two and without even a pause, he continued striding towards the white doors that were manned by the startled Goblins.

Harry had to admit he cut quite the figure as he confidently strode forward, a sword swinging on his waist while the stunned Death Eaters were still in the process of falling. Glancing back, he could see some of the people in the Alley pointing and he knew that soon enough, the deth eaters will be waiting for him in the alley.

The Goblins manning the inner doors were gripping their weapons tightly but didn't do anything to stop Jon as he walked past them into the vast Mable hall of the bank. There were gasps from the customers who recognized Harry Potter and a number of them almost ran towards the doors.

Completely ignoring whatever was going on around him, Jon walked straight to the old Goblin at the end of the counter whose customer had left hastily towards the doors.

"I want to visit the Potter Family vault." Jon stated without preamble and the goblin's head snapped up from the huge coin he had been studying.

"Mr. Potter." The goblin said. "Dear me! How... How may I help you."

"Like I said, I would like to visit my family vault."

"You... You have any identification?"

Knowing it was time to act, Harry pointed his wand at the goblin as Jon presented the transfigured stick.

_"Imperio!"_

Harry felt the curious sensation he remembered when he had been practicing the spell on animals. He sent along the instructions to take 'Harry Potter' to the Lestrange vault. The old goblin clapped for another who brought the Clankers and presented the wand back to Jon.

"If you will follow me Mr. Potter."

Jon, with Harry close behind followed the goblin to one of the doors leading off the hall. The few wizards and witches who had remained were watching the pair but were completely ignored. They reached the door and entered into the atone passage lot with flaming torcjes and Harry pulled off the cloak.

"I think we have got their attention." Harry said as they got into the cart. "I am very sure a welcoming party will be waiting for us when we get back up."

"You think we can fight our way through them?"

"We are going to have to so we give the others time to escape." Harry replied. "In anycase,we can always leave if things become too much."

With a jerk, the cart was off and immediately started gathering speed as the hurtled downwards. Harry looked at Jon and could see him holding the side tightly.

They were deeper than Harry had ever penetrated within Gringotts; they took a hairpin bend at speed and saw ahead of them, with seconds to spare, a waterfall pounding over the track.

They zoomed through it. Water filled Harry's eyes and mouth: He could not see or breathe: Then, with an awful lurch, the cart flipped over and they were all thrown out of it. Harry heard the cart smash into pieces against the passage wall, Harry immediately cast a cushioning charm. and felt himself glide back toward the ground as though weightless, landing painlessly on the rocky passage floor.

He got up and helped Jon to his feet only to look at him in horror. The waterfall, whatever it was had washed away the polyjuice and Jon had reverted back into his solemn self, spinning around, Harry saw the goblin shaking his head in bewilderment, the imperious having been washed away as well.

"What happened?"

"We just got busted."

-ATOT-


End file.
